emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Dingle family
File:soaps-emmerdale-6432-3.jpg File:emmerdale_5457_1.jpg File:Emmerdale-Dingles-rexfeatures_675120e-616x252.jpg File:Emmerdale-2011-wk50-Dingle-family-worried-about-Cain-590x350-2.jpg The Dingle's are a long running, ever expanding family who have appeared in Emmerdale since 1994. Storylines 1990's 2000's 2010's Family Member's *Jedediah Dingle married Peg Dingle (1947-2002) **Zak Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle married Nellie Dingle (1970-1997) and Lisa Clegg (1998-''present'') ***Ben Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie Dingle. ***Butch Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie Dingle, married Mandy Dingle (1998-1999) and Emily Wylie (2000). ***Sam Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie Dingle, married Alice Wilson (2006) ****Samson Dingle, son of Sam and Alice Dingle. ***Tina Dingle, daughter of Zak and Nellie Dingle, married an unknown man (1997-?). ***Cain Dingle, son of Zak and Faith Dingle, married Moira Barton (2014-''present''). ****Debbie Dingle, daughter of Cain and Charity Dingle, adopted by Pat Jones. *****Sarah Sugden Jr., daughter of Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden. *****Jack Sugden Jr., son of Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden ****Kyle Winchester, son of Cain Dingle and Amy Wyatt, adopted by Tom and Karen Winchester. ***Belle Dingle, daughter of Zak and Lisa Dingle. **Shadrach Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle, married Faith Dingle (1975-1999). ***Chas Dingle, daughter of Shadrach and Faith Dingle, married Gordon Livesy (1991-2001) and Dan Spencer (2012-2013). ****Aaron Livesy, son of Chas Dingle and Gordon Livesy. ***Gennie Walker, daughter of Shadrach Dingle and Shirley Pascoe, adopted by Bernard and Brenda Walker, married Nikhil Sharma (2013). ****Molly Sharma, daughter of Gennie Walker and Nikhil Sharma. **Albert Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle, married Delilah Dingle (1973-1994). ***Marlon Dingle, son of Albert and Delilah Dingle, married Tricia Fisher (2003-2004), Donna Windsor (2006-2009) and Laurel Thomas (2014-''present''). ****April Windsor, daughter of Marlon Dingle and Donna Windsor. ****Leo Goskirk, son of Marlon Dingle and Rhona Goskirk. ***Eli Dingle, son of Albert and Delilah Dingle. **Caleb Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle, married Vera-Lynn Dingle. ***Mandy Dingle, daughter of Caleb and Vera-Lynn Dingle, married Butch Dingle (1998-1999) and Paddy Kirk (1999-2001). **Zebediah Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle, married Colleen Dingle . ***Lilith Dingle, daughter of Zebediah and Colleen Dingle. ****Luke Dingle, son of Lilith Dingle and an unknown man. ****Mark Dingle, son of Lilith Dingle and an unknown man. ****Matthew Dingle, son of Lilith Dingle and an unknown man. ****Jon Dingle, daughter of Lilith Dingle and an unknown man. ***Del Dingle, daughter of Zebediah and Colleen Dingle. **Ezra Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle, married Gwen Dingle ***Son of Ezra and Gwen Dingle. ***Daughter of Ezra and Gwen Dingle *Bert Dingle, brother of Jedediah, married Jessie Dingle. **Obadiah Dingle, son of Bert and Jessie Dingle, married Kathleen Dingle. ***Charity Dingle, daughter of Obadiah and Kathleen Dingle, married Chris Tate (2001-2003), Jai Sharma (2012-2014) and Declan Macey (2014). ****Debbie Dingle, daughter of Charity and Cain Dingle, adopted by Pat Jones. *****Sarah Sugden Jr., daughter of Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden. *****Jack Sugden Jr., son of Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden. ****Noah Dingle, son of Charity Dingle and Chris Tate. ****Moses Dingle, son of Charity Dingle and Ross Barton. **Solomon Dingle, son of Bert and Jessie Dingle. ***Mystic Dingle, son of Solomon Dingle and an unknown woman. ***Adam Dingle, son of Solomon Dingle and an unknown woman. ***Smudge Dingle, son of Solomon Dingle and an unknown woman. ***Moses Dingle, son of Solomon Dingle and an unknown woman. **Elvis Dingle, son of Bert and Jessie Dingle, married Marilyn Dingle. ***Daniel Dingle, son of Elvis and Marilyn Dingle. ***Brando Dingle, son of Elvis and Marilyn Dingle. It is unknown where Tallulah Dingle fits into the family tree. Key dates Births *20th January 1946 - Albert Dingle *22nd July 1948 - Shadrach Dingle *19th January 1952 - Zak Dingle *18th February 1956 - Lisa Lakely *11th December 1963 - Chris Tate *1st July 1969 - Paddy Kirk *April 1971 - Moira Barton *23rd August 1972 - Butch Dingle *18th February 1974 - Ben Dingle *20th March 1974 - Marlon Dingle *31st May 1974 - Laurel Potts *30th November 1974 - Cain Dingle *30th April 1975 - Emily Wylie *6th June 1976 - Tricia Stokes *20th December 1976 - Chas Dingle *1st March 1977 - Mandy Dingle *10th May 1977 - Alice Wilson *16th August 1977 - Sam Dingle *19th April 1980 - Eli Dingle *31st December 1985 - Donna Windsor *15th November 1987 - Genesis Walker *26th October 1989 - Debbie Jones *5th January 1992 - Aaron Livesy *25th December 1998 - Belle Dingle *1st March 2004 - Noah Tate *6th June 2005 - Sarah Sugden Jr. *12th January 2006 - Samson Dingle *13th August 2009 - April Windsor *31st May 2011 - Leo Goskirk *1st December 2011 - Kyle Wyatt *17th October 2012 - Jack Sugden Jr. and Molly Sharma *11th June 2015 - Moses Dingle Marriages *28th January 1998 - Zak Dingle and Lisa Clegg *11th November 1998 - Butch and Mandy Dingle *13th October 1999 - Mandy Dingle and Paddy Kirk *24th March 2000 - Butch Dingle and Emily Wylie *27th November 2001 - Charity Dingle and Chris Tate *14th February 2003 - Marlon Dingle and Tricia Fisher *16th February 2006 - Marlon Dingle and Donna Windsor *24th April 2006 - Sam Dingle and Alice Wilson *26th January 2012 - Charity Tate and Jai Sharma *15th October 2012 - Chas Dingle and Dan Spencer *15th April 2013 - Genesis Walker and Nikhil Sharma *15th May 2014 - Cain Dingle and Moira Barton; Charity Sharma and Declan Macey *11th September 2014 - Marlon Dingle and Laurel Thomas Deaths *9th August 1994 - Ben Dingle *24th March 2000 - Butch Dingle *17th December 2002 - Jedediah Dingle *17th September 2003 - Chris Tate *8th January 2004 - Tricia Dingle *31st July 2006 - Alice Dingle *23rd July 2010 - Shadrach Dingle *25th July 2013 - Genesis Walker *14th August 2014 - Donna Windsor Category:Families